


27岁 男，我睡了我的偶像

by 11874316



Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [2]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Exile the Second, Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11874316/pseuds/11874316
Summary: 如果有一天梦想照进了现实……
Relationships: Shirahama Alan/Kuroki Keiji丨KEIJI
Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	27岁 男，我睡了我的偶像

**Author's Note:**

> 八说要我写，那就写alkj祝她第？个十七岁生日快乐（x

01

事情为什么会发展到这一步？

白滨亚岚坐在自己的床上百思不得其解。现在是八月四日早上八点半，黑木启司还在他的旁边睡的正香。这不是什么问题，他知道对方在假期的时候一般很晚才起床，而今天公司也没有集体会议，他们俩的团活也都刚刚结束，所以他们理应可以睡得更久一点。

那么真正的问题是：为什么黑木启司会睡在他旁边？

他还没有想到这个问题的答案，可是他旁边这团热源正在诱惑着他钻回被子里再睡一觉，白滨亚岚开始觉得放弃思考或许也是一个不错的选择——如果他真的想要想清楚事情的经过的话，他就必须离开他温暖的床和床上的人，进到他的工作室里一个人安静地思考一会儿。

那么一边是和他喜欢的人继续在床上多睡一会儿，另一边是去冷清的工作室思考一会儿，结果不言而喻。

他选择去喂狗。

白滨亚岚轻手轻脚地掀开被子翻下床，还不想过早打扰到前辈的睡眠时间，没想到他刚刚离开床的瞬间就被黑木启司抓住了一只手，对方很明显还没有完全清醒过来，只是挤出一声鼻音让他回到床上来继续睡会儿。

“我去看一下Rex，很快回来。”他一边这么说着，一边把黑木启司的手拉下来放回被窝里，还没清醒的人迷迷糊糊地点了点头，翻了个身睡到了他的枕头上，于是白滨亚岚趁机把放在床头的阿拉皮抱枕塞到他怀里，心满意足地看着他抱紧抱枕继续睡下去。

02

等到他喂完Rex走进厨房开始自动准备起两人份的早餐的时候，白滨亚岚才又一次想起来自己到底是为什么要在假日的早晨离开自己的床，他是来思考究竟为什么黑木启司会在他床上这个问题的。

那么把时间往前倒带到昨天晚上Generations的直播结束以后，黑木启司给他发了条line提前祝他生日快乐，而他那时候刚刚收到staff送来的生日蛋糕，正忙着拍照上传到sns营业，也就忘记立刻回复对方的消息。等他再次回到line的消息界面的时候时间已经到了八月三日晚上23:50，还剩十分钟他就要27岁了。

或许在这一年我能够鼓足勇气向Keiji桑表白吧，他在心里这么悄悄想着，给对方发回了一句谢谢。与此同时在楼道里传来了一声信息提示音，紧接着跟着一串上楼梯的脚步声渐渐变弱，他也没有当回事，以为只是楼上的邻居又加班到很晚才回家。

23:59，这是这几年来他第一次一个人在家里度过八月三日的晚上，而27岁或许意味着在零点就能当面收到生日祝福已经不再那么重要，也逐渐从收到惊喜的人变成制造惊喜的人，不过这都没什么大问题，他还有Rex陪着他。

白滨亚岚这么想着，准备伸手把旁边的Rex捞进自己的怀里的时候却发现它正坐在门口盯着那扇门看。

零点的钟声和敲门声同时响起，他非常困惑究竟是谁会掐着点到他的门口来敲门，于是他把Rex从地上捞起来抱在怀里，准备遇到危险的话先用Rex恐吓一下对方，然后才伸手打开了门。

一般来说，人最好不要在午夜十二点以后听到敲门声就毫无防备地打开自己的家门，以免遭遇不测，但白滨亚岚属于上帝的宠儿，幸运星中的幸运星。站在他门口的不是别人，正是他十分钟之前还在想的人。

黑木启司正带着礼物站在他的门口。

白滨亚岚甚至掐了一下自己的脸试图验证一下自己是不是在做梦，还挺痛的，原来不是在做梦啊。他怔怔地看着站在门口的人，Rex不知道什么时候从他的怀里跳了下来，正围着黑木启司转圈。这一刻他突然感觉眼睛有些胀胀的，心中有些东西马上要满的溢出来了，让他只想埋进对方的颈窝里放声大哭，并大喊“Keiji桑我真的好喜欢你啊”这种少女漫画台词。

但现实是他什么也没做，就只是盯着黑木启司看了整整一分钟都说不出话来，反而是被死死盯着的人感到不好意思起来，一边说着“你可别感动地哭出来。”一边把礼物塞到他手里然后推着他进了门。

怎么办，暗恋多年的偶像突然出现在自己家门口给自己庆祝生日，很急，在线等。

03

进了门之后白滨亚岚宕机的大脑终于重启成功，才想起来自己应该如何招待客人，于是他借口说去倒杯水过来的空档溜进了厨房，掏出手机给数原龙友发了条line：“怎么办，暗恋对象突然出现在我家门口祝我生日快乐。”

数原龙友很快地回复了他的信息：“Keiji桑去你家给你过生日了？？？”

“为什么你会知道？？有这么明显吗？”

“没有，但你上次喝醉什么都跟我说了。”

“……那我要怎么办？”

“你稍等一下。”

过了一会儿他发现数原龙友往他们的七人群里发了条消息：“白滨亚岚个傻逼。”

白滨亚岚：“？？？？”

数原龙友：“啊，不小心发错地方了。”

数原龙友：“不过都一样，他刚刚问我暗恋对象到他家给他过生日该怎么办，他是不是傻逼。”

佐野玲於：“不该犯傻的地方又开始犯傻了。”

佐野玲於：“不过Keiji桑什么时候去的你家啊？”

白滨亚岚：“为什么你也知道？？他掐准十二点的时候敲我家门来着……”

片寄凉太：“我看不出你还有在这里和我们聊天的必要。”

片寄凉太：“还有，你也没有很藏得住，有点太明显了。”

小森隼：“？？？？什么Keiji桑”

片寄凉太：“可能也没有那么明显。”

佐野玲於：“快点去表白，笨蛋！”

收到佐野玲於的消息以后白滨亚岚冒险瞟了一眼客厅的状况，发现黑木启司和Rex正玩的开心，明明只是第一次见面，但Rex看起来非常喜欢黑木启司，他一时间有些悲从中生，又给数原龙友发了条line：“完了，Rex比起你和我更喜欢Keiji桑了。”

这次数原龙友没有回复他，而是直接打了个电话过来，他手忙脚乱地按下接通以后，对方在电话的那头大喊了一句：“做爱去，别在这给我发消息了！”然后立刻挂断，留下他和自己的手机大眼瞪小眼。

不知道黑木启司是终于注意到倒杯水而已不需要这么久，还是听到了数原龙友的声音，总之是意识到有些什么不对的地方，在客厅里高声喊到：“出什么问题了吗？”

白滨亚岚把手机往口袋里一塞，心一横，拿着两杯水回到了客厅，“啊没什么，刚刚是Ryuto打电话祝我生日快乐来着。”他也不清楚这个拙劣的谎言能不能瞒过对方，但至少黑木启司没有再问下去。他立刻顺杆爬，拿起了桌子上放着的盒子摇了摇，然后一脸期待地看着对方，“Keiji桑送了我什么啊？”

“Naoto说女孩子都喜欢这种东西……”他用极小的声音说了这句话，又咳嗽两声转移了话题：“你打开看看就知道了。”白滨亚岚当然将那句话听的一清二楚，他又开始泪汪汪地想，Keiji桑为了准备我的生日礼物居然还特地去咨询了Naoto桑，实在是太贴心了。

他一边说着“无论Keiji桑送我什么我都会喜欢的！”一边拆开了包装，发现里面装着的是一盒永生花。

“诶！Keiji桑怎么知道我最近刚好想去买点永生花装饰卧室来着！我太喜欢了！谢谢Keiji桑！！”白滨亚岚对着面前不会凋谢的玫瑰发出了惊喜的声音，坐在一边一直捏着一把汗的黑木启司松了口气，端起桌上的水杯喝了一口，“你喜欢就好。”

空气一时间凝固了起来，两人都不知道该怎么继续话题，只能都尴尬地拿起水杯喝水相对无言，直到白滨亚岚想到一个关键问题——

“Keiji桑怎么会来的？时间还掐得这么准？”

04

“你之前不是和我说过Ryuto给Ryota过生日的时候，围着一条浴巾在门口蹲点庆祝他生日的故事吗？那个时候你说你很羡慕，于是这次就来了。”黑木启司面不改色地说完这一长串话，越说到后面声音就越小，“总之就是前辈给你准备了生日惊喜！不要多想！”他似乎在不要多想这句话上自己都没有什么底气，特别是越说下去，白滨亚岚的眼睛和笑容就越闪亮，导致他说完这段话以后低下头假装研究起了Rex到底去哪了，借此来逃避直视对方的眼睛。

白滨亚岚觉得自己一定是在做梦，刚刚掐到自己脸的那下痛觉只是大脑欺骗他的信号，但今天是他的生日，所以就算是做梦，他也想要做一个世界上最开心的美梦。

“我只是随口一说，Keiji桑就记住了！”他开始盯着对方看，直到对方被盯得不自然地咳嗽两声之后，他趴在茶几上去找黑木启司的眼睛，“那我可不可以认为，Keiji桑也有那么一点喜欢我呢？”白滨亚岚的眼睛里盛满了亮晶晶的希望，而黑木启司也知道自己只要对上那双眼睛就必输无疑，但他怎么也想让对方先走出这最后的一步。

白滨亚岚没有得到回答也没有退缩，毕竟如果在这里退缩了的话，下一次机会不知道什么时候才会有，或许根本就没有下一次机会。这是他不能容忍的结局，所以他决心就在今晚说出来，就算被拒绝了也算是有了一种结果和其他的更多可能。

“可我已经喜欢Keiji桑好多年了——”他拖长音调开始撒起娇来，“你一直是我最喜欢的人，是我一直以来的梦想。”可能在进入LDH之前，第一次观看二代目J Soul Brothers的演出，坚定自己成为EXILE的梦想的时候；也可能是在剧团的第一年一起参加live，黑木启司介绍他会成为超级巨星的时候；又或许是在被选拔进EXILE之后，他终于有更多时间和对方相处的时候。但至少等到他回过神来的时候，他已经不知不觉地喜欢对方很久了。

年长者叹了一口气，然后站起身来。白滨亚岚想着或许这就已经宣告了他的结局了，也跟着对方站起来准备送他到门口，但他没想到自己会被黑木启司挑着眉按下去，“我今天可没打算要回家啊，Alan酱。”

“叮。”

05

白滨亚岚的回忆随着吐司弹出面包机的声音终止了，而昨天晚上发生的一切都不是在做梦，自己是真的表白成功了，而且随着早饭的完成，黑木启司也被香味吸引着从卧室里走出来，走到了厨房，他从没有一刻比这一刻更高兴自己家的厨房是开放式厨房。

他把两份早餐放在餐桌上，黑木启司对他故意将面包切成心形的行为笑了起来。

“那我有一个问题——”

“嗯？”

“Keiji桑喜欢我什么！”

“吃饭就吃饭不要问些有的没的！”

06

我，白滨亚岚，27岁，男，在27岁生日的第一天睡到了我的偶像。

Bonus

白滨亚岚做早饭的时候顺手给他们的七人群发了条信息：“谢谢大家，我有对象了。”顺便附上了他在做早饭的照片。

佐野玲於：“快滚去谈恋爱不要恶心我们。”

数原龙友：“快滚去谈恋爱不要恶心我们。”

中务裕太：“快滚去谈恋爱不要恶心我们。”

关口曼迪：“？”

片寄凉太：“恭喜恭喜，Alan君27岁生日的开端真不错。”

白滨亚岚：“他为了给我准备礼物，还特地去问了Naoto桑！是不是很贴心！”

数原龙友：“快滚。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家看完我无意义叨逼叨，来吃安利吗（x


End file.
